


As On Earth, So It Is In Heaven

by sparxwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Endverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Brother," whispers Michael sadly. "What have you done?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	As On Earth, So It Is In Heaven

"Brother," whispers Michael sadly. "What have you  _done_?”

The Earth they stand on is no longer earth. Instead, it’s blood-soaked ash, chunks of flesh and bone and hair scattered through what remains of the ruins of once-great cities. A year or so ago, this place was filled with life, the noises of animals and human, birdsong and traffic. Now, even the screams have died away - and if there are any birds left, they are too afraid to sing. Maybe they have forgotten how.

Nothing moves, either, other than the shadows - cast by flickering rubble, blown in hurricane winds, or the shapes of monsters crawling over the heaped stone and bodies. They tear off handfuls of flesh from whatever they can reach, even each other, blood drooling down their chins and crusted under their nails, shattered bones wedging into their gums. Some of them are wendigo, some vampires, some shapeshifters of skinwalkers or werewolves.

Some of them used to be human.

"Do you like it, Michael?" asks Lucifer, voice loud in the silence. He spreads his arms wide,  Sam Winchester’s face twisted in an ugly sneer. "I think it’s rather perfect, actually. After all… it is my kingdom come. And soon," he murmurs, leaning in close enough to kiss Michael - or close enough to bite, draw blood with, scar the even skin of his brother’s borrowed face, "soon it shall be in  _Heaven_  as it is on Earth.”


End file.
